movie_ideasfandomcom-20200214-history
Zemo
Helmut Zemo is a Character in the Marvel Cinematic Universe. He appeared in ''Moon Knight'' and ''Avengers: Wrack of Dormammu''. He is portrayed by actor Daniel Brühl. Biography ''Moon Knight'' Dormammu is watching at the battle with Moon Knight and Bushman and says to The Leader and M.O.D.O.K.: "If they can have a new member we should also have a new member". And he takes a picture of Zemo and shows it to the Leader and M.O.D.O.K. ''Avengers: Wrack of Dormammu'' Helmut Zemo is in his cell. He tries to find a way to escape. Then Dormammu appears opens destroys his cell and he escapes. Dormammu goes back to his Dark Dimension. He says to Zemo that he must follow him. He does and they go back. Dormammu is preparing with his team to attack. M.O.D.O.K. says he knows a man that is also good for their team. Ok get him says Dormammu. M.O.D.O.K. flues away back to Earth. The Leader says that he has to make the decisions because he is the smartest. Shut your mouth: says Dormammu. Zemo says that he really want to kill Captain America. Dormammu says that he is already killed by Thanos. Zemo is angry and says he will kill the Black Panther. Ok good says Dormammu. In the Dark Dimension, M.O.D.O.K. comes back with a new ally: Carl Creel. You take a normal human to me??? Says Dormammu angrily. Yes he is really good. Ok you are right after I am done with him. What?? Says Creel. Dormammu uses his power on Creel. After that Creel has a metal skin. Zemo makes yourself handy, You have to take somebody. Yes meine leader says Zemo. Zemo was later found by The Avengers. He has stolen something in a crate. Too late says Tony to Zemo. On that moment a portal to the Dark Dimension appears. M.O.D.O.K. flies out of it. Zemo and M.O.D.O.K. Iron Man attacks M.O.D.O.K. together with Falcon, Captain Marvel and Thor. M.O.D.O.K. uses his power on Falcon and Thor. M.O.D.O.K. fires back at Iron Man. He is hitted by him. Moon Knight attacks Zemo. He uses his powers on him. Zemo's head is cooking. Zemo's head is full changed by Moon Knight. Later M.O.D.O.K. and Zemo are both defeated. But a portal appears again and M.O.D.O.K. and Zemo escape. M.O.D.O.K. and Zemo gives the crate to Dormammu. Good!!. Absorbing Man later also returns. He throws Sharon and Maria on the ground. Good Work, I will kill them both says Dormammu. No says The Leader. It is better to use to lure the Avengers. Ok good then. Dormammu is clear with waiting. We have waited enough. He uses his power and axe appears that flies towards Maria Hill. Hill is hitted, the axe flies again towards him. Her head falls of her Torso. What have you done?? Says The Leader. What I had to do says Dormammu. Sharon is very shocked. You all will attack Earth. The time has come. They all leave. The Leader goes to Hong Kong Asia, Absorbing Man goes to Egypt Africa, Zemo goes to Sydney Oceania and M.O.D.O.K. goes to London Europe. I will deal with America says Dormammu. He calls some Mindless Ones that watch over Sharon. Zemo attacks, he takes over the Sydney Opera House and after that he defeats a lot of police. In Oceania, Thor and War Machine find Zemo on the Ayer's Rock. Thor uses his lightning to stop Zemo. Zemo's head is electrocuted. After he picks up a purple mask and puts it on. War Machine picks up another electrical Baton and electrocutes Zemo. He fells on the ground. War Machine uses an missile and Zemo flies away to Thor and he strikes him down with Mjolnir, defeating him. M.O.D.O.K. and Zemo appear. Doctor Strange tries to stop Dormammu. Zemo attacks Black Panther. You will pay for putting me in prison he says. The other Avengers fight against M.O.D.O.K., the Leader and the Mindless Ones. Dormammu flies high in the sky. He tries to find a way to destroy the planet. Doctor Strange folllows him and uses his powers at him. Black Panther beats Zemo. But he doesn't surrender. He attacks again until he is shot by a gun Black Panther secretly holds in his hand. He fells death on the ground. Killing him. Relationships Allies *Dormammu † - Boss *The Leader † *M.O.D.O.K. *Absorbing Man † Enemies *The Avengers **Tony Stark/Iron Man † **James Rhodes/War Machine **Carol Danvers/Captain Marvel **Bruce Banner/Hulk **Natasha Romanoff/Black Widow † **Vision **Stephen Strange/Doctor Strange **Thor **T"Challa/Black Panther - Killer **Sam Wilson/Falcon **Scott Lang/Ant-Man **Wanda Maximoff/Scarlet Witch **Hope van Dyne/Wasp **Marc Spector/Moon Knight *Sharon Carter Category:Characters Category:MCU Characters Category:Deceased Characters Category:Villains Category:Brown Hair Category:Brown Eyes Category:SwitzerlandDormammu Category:Zemo Family